


Tick Tock

by HungryCanadian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairings, if i write more in the future it will be gayer, its gay... kinda, subtly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryCanadian/pseuds/HungryCanadian
Summary: Ivy needs some help, Tilly might have what she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the episode Eloise Gardner (7X7), but does mention stuff from Pretty in Blue (7X8). I might write more in the future depending on feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Drizella mentally kicked herself as she walked down the street towards the bridge troll. The last thing she had wanted to do was wind up _here_. Everything was going so well, Mother was on the cusp of ultimate humiliation and suffering, her plan to seek both revenge and freedom from that woman were so close she could almost taste it.

Unfortunately, until that happened, she had to keep up appearances, and that meant that her mother still thought she was running the show. Which is why Drizella now now found herself walking towards the overhang that had the troll statue. Her mother's watch had recently broke and she was insistent that Drizella find her a new one of the exact same kind. To be specific, a Tiffany Metro two handed watch, which of course, had been discontinued three years ago. But Mother had _insisted_.

Drizella huffed and pushed her some of her hair behind her ear. There was only one person in all of Hyperion Heights who _might_ have that watch. Alice. Or Tilly now, she supposed. Drizella didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want the girl wearing Alice’s face to look at her and _not see her_. She had given up a lot of things to make this curse happen, given up a lot of herself… she hadn’t expected that the hardest part would be giving up a girl she barely knew.

She glanced around confused, she was at the right bridge, Tilly should be here. Her “shop” was always open this time of day. Not that Drizella had been keeping tabs on her… she may have been keeping tabs on her…

“Well this was a complete waste of time.” Drizella muttered pulling out her phone to call her driver. “Mother will not be pleased…”

“I reckon it near impossible for your mother to be pleased about anything.” A voice from above said. Drizella looked up from her phone to see Tilly perched on the shoulder of the troll, grinning down at her. She was distantly reminded of the last time Alice had the higher ground, she had thrown a mirror at her and banished her out of Wonderland. Drizella had to give the girl credit, it had been a clever idea.

“Tell me, what brings the great Ivy Belfrey, to my humble little bridge.”

Drizella barely resisted the urge to scowl at the mention of her other name, she hated it, hated Ivy. Ivy was weak and everything that she used to be. A doormat for her mother to walk all over.

“I need a watch, I’m wondering if you might be able to help me.” She said reaching into her bag and pulled out the broken watch.

Tilly cocked her head and regarded her for a moment. Alice may be gone, lost to the curse, but Tilly was as sharp as ever. After a moment she grabbed a suitcase that was sitting beside her and clambered down the stone troll. Druzilla straightened as Tilly stood before her, trying to portray an air of confidence and superiority. Tilly opened the suitcase to reveal a wide variety of watches within. Druzilla had to admit, she was impressed, there were some very nice watches in there.

“This is the one I need, Mother is insistent on getting the exact same model.” Drizella said holding out the watch.

Tilly frowned slightly at took the watch in her hands examining it carefully. Drizella waited, trying her best to look impatient and annoyed.

“I think I have what you’re looking for.” Tilly said grinning, she rooted around in her suitcase for a moment and eventually produced a watch. The face was identical, but the wristband was made of some sort of cheap plastic that said ‘Claire’s’ on it.

“This isn’t the same watch.” Drizella said slightly exasperated.

“Well it’s the same face isn’t it? Just have some jeweler swap out the bands, your mum with never know the difference.” Tilly said proudly.

Drizella rolled her eyes and tried her best to suppress a smile. The idea of her mother wearing a cheap watch and toting it as couture was incredibly amusing. “Fine.” she agreed reaching out to take the watch from Tilly.

“Ahaha..” Tilly sing songed holding the watch out of her reach. “I do believe that we still have to discuss the matter of my payment in all of this.”  
  
Drizella’s eyes automatically flicked down to Tilly’s lips, her heart rate starting to pick up. Her mind drifted back to the last time they had made a deal... “What ah, what do you want for it?” She asked trying to appear nonplussed as she dragging her eyes away from Tilly’s lips. She looked at Tilly and saw that she had a slight frown on her face, as if she was trying to remember something, or someone. Drizella held her breath. She couldn’t remember, not now! It could ruin everything.

After a moment Tilly blinked and her eyes refocused. “20 bucks ought to do it. And uh, next time you’re in the area bring me a sandwich, marmalade.” Drizella made a slight face at second request, a marmalade sandwich sounded disgusting. “Oy! Don’t knock it till ya try it.” Tilly said grinning as she handed the watch over.

Drizella took the watch smiling slightly. “Whatever. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find a jeweler.” She said sighing.

“Alright then, I’ll see ya around Ivy.”

Before Drizella could respond a new patron walked up and stole Tilly’s attention as he started to peruse her wares. Drizella took the opportunity to leave, as she walked away she let out a shaky breath, relaxing for the first time since Tilly had appeared. That had gone better than she had hoped. And the way Tilly said her name, maybe being Ivy Belfrey wasn’t such a horrible thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next set of chapters are going to be a series of flashbacks set in the fairytale realm. It's basically telling how Alice and Drizella met. The story beings during Wake Up Call (7X6), but will span through up to the latest episode (7X8)  
> It's kinda short, the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!

_Before the Curse_

 

Drizella stared at the at the rock sitting in front of her, willing it to fly across the clearing. So for it had remained stubbornly immoblie.

“You keep staring at the rock like that you're likely to burn a hole through it.” An amused voice said.

Drizella started and look around. Standing next to a tree, a pretty blond woman about her age was watching, a wide grin on her face, and mischief dancing in her eyes. Drizella huffed, annoyed at the interruption, and slightly taken aback at the girl's sudden appearance. “Who are you? And why are you bothering me?” She demanded.

“Oy, no need to get you knickers in a twist, I’m just waiting for him.” The girl pointed beyond Drizella to the man who was in deep conversation with Regina. “How do you know Rumplestiltskin anyway?” The girl asked, cocking her head to the side and leaning against a tree.

“I don’t, I know Regina. She’s helping me with a... problem.”

“Ah, I get that. Rumplestiltskin's helping me with a problem to. Helping me find my father he is.”

“I didn’t ask” Drizella said rolling her shoulders and getting ready to move the rock once again. She had destroyed part of a falling wall with her mind hours ago, this shouldn’t be so hard.

“Alright then. Say, you wouldn’t have happened to have seen a man with a hook for a hand have you?” The girl said making a hook with one of her fingers in demonstration.

Drizella eyed for for a moment. “I might have, but it was a while ago. I don’t know where he is now.”

The girl grinned widely, clapping her hands together. She walked over to Drizella, excitement clear on her face. “Really? That’s great! At least I know he’s alive. Say… how good are you with your magic?” She asked eyeing Drizella.

“My skill with magic is none of your business.” Drizella said defensively, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

“I meant no offense.” The girl said raising her hands at her hostility. “It’s just… I was thinking that maybe you could help me with a problem? And then maybe I could help you with your problem.” She offered, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Drizella scoffed. “Why would I need your help with anything? I have Regina, and magic.” she said with a smirk.

The girl’s expression hardened slightly, but before she could say anything the man Regina had been talking to, Rumplestiltskin, walked over. “Alice it’s time to leave.” The girl, who was apparently named Alice, nodded and followed him without another word.

Drizella watched them go, as she did Regina walked over to her, a grim expression on her face.

“We need to talk…”


	3. Chapter 3

It was night, Drizella crashed through the forest blindly, she still hadn’t been able to figure out how to make a fireball and as such, had no light source for navigating the forest. “Where the hell is that cave?” She asked herself, beyond annoyed that she couldn’t find it. Under better circumstances she would just find a place to hole up for the night and resume her search in the morning. Unfortunately, time was of the essence and she needed to find what she was looking for as soon as possible. A gnome had told her the person she was looking for lived in a cave near in this area. This is the last time she took directions from a gnome.

“Looking for me?” An amused voice came from her behind her. Drizella whirled around coming face to face with Alice, who was regarding her with a bemused expression. “I heard you coming half a mile away, you should really learn how to walk quieter.”

“If you heard me coming why didn’t you say anything?” Drizella asked annoyed. Alice just shrugged and grinned wider.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Alice asked curiously.

“I need your help… with a problem.” Drizella bit out.

Alice cocked her head and walked around her regarding her with an intense gaze. “I offered to help you and you said you didn’t need it. Rather rudely if I remember correct. Why should I help you now?”

Drizella sighed and rolled her head. “Regina won’t help me, and I thought you might be more receptive. You help me get what I want and I’ll help you with whatever it is you need help with.” She said waving her hand dismissively in Alice’s direction.

A slow crooked smile spread across Alice’s face and she nodded holding out her hand to Drizella. “Looks like we got ourselves a deal…”

“Drizella” she supplied giving Alice’s outstretched hand a single firm shake.

“So uh, what now?” Alice asked an eyebrow quirked.

“We need to go visit my fiance.” Drizella said still holding Alice’s hand in one of her’s she waved the other and focused on a different location. A cloud of smoke surrounded the two women and they disappeared. Moments later they were standing outside the garden entrance to Prince Gregor’s castle.

Alice let go of Drizella’s hand and looked around impressed. “And what exactly are we doing here, beside visiting you fiance?”

“I need your help convincing Prince Gregor  to help me stop my Mother.”

“The Prince? You mean the one that you're already engaged to? That Prince?” Druzilla nodded at Alice’s question. “You know you are engaged right? He’d probably help you without whatever you need me for.”

“Oh please, our marriage was arranged by my mother, he doesn't love me. If I tell him about her plans he’ll just send a bunch of soldiers to deal with her. I need him to _personally_ come with me… I don’t- I don’t want to make a spectacle out of this. It could hurt my place as future ruler of the kingdom.” Drizella lied. She had no interest in marrying the prince or ruling this kingdom. She had finally gotten a taste of true freedom, she wasn’t about to trade that in for the shackles of marriage and the job of running a kingdom with a man she barely knew. Drizella started walking in the direction of the castle, Alice half a step behind her.

“So what do you want me to do about it then? Threaten him? I doubt I’d be very intimidating.”  
  
Drizella barely contained a laugh at the idea of Alice trying to physically intimidate Gregor into doing anything. “There are easier ways to get a man to do things then threaten him.” At this Alice raised her eyebrows, confused at what Drizella was suggesting. “The thing about men is that they always want what they can’t have. Gregor will do whatever I ask if he thinks he’s become a second priority to anything or anyone else.”  
  
“You want to make him jealous?” Alice asked.

Drizella turned around to look at Alice, she saw Alice’s eyes flick appreciatively over her figure, as if seeing her for the first time. Suddenly she felt flushed and slightly overheated, like someone had shined a piece of glass on her during a sunny day. She quickly pushed down whatever feeling seemed to be trying to bubble it’s way up and schooled her features. “In a sense yes, you will come with me posing as a dear friend from a neighboring kingdom. Once he sees my attention is focused elsewhere he will do anything to get it back.”

Alice nodded in understanding.

“Now hold still, we can’t have you coming to the castle in those rags.” Drizella waved her hand and a cloud of smoke appeared around Alice, who let out a sound of protest. The smoke cleared and Alice’s outfit had changed into a much finer one.

Alice looked down at herself, admiring the new clothes. “Not bad, I think I prefer my old clothes though, what do you think? Do I look like a fine lady?” She asked laugh spinning around.

Drizella eyed her appreciatively, she was in blue and white dress that highlighted her eyes beautifully. “You look acceptable.” she finally answered clearing her throat.

“Thanks Dru, you really know how to make a girl feel pretty.” Drizella tried not to flush and did her best to scowl at the nickname. “Shall we?” Alice asked starting off in the direction of the castle. Drizella watched her for a moment and then started after her.

***

“Ah, my love, I’m so glad you have returned.” Gregor said meeting Drizella and Alice just inside the entrance of the castle. “I would love to stay and chat but I have important business to attend to around the castle. Perhaps we could have dinner together soon? How does next Friday sound?”

“That sounds wonderful Gregor, before you go I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Tilly, she will be accompanying me here while I am visiting.”

Alice made a slight face at the fake name but schooled her face quickly and gave Gregor a small bow.

“Oh um, that’s…” Gregor said not entirely sure what to make of Alice yet. “Why-”

“Come Tilly, I want to show you the garden.” Drizella said cutting off Gregor and grabbing Alice’s hand, she started pulling her down the hall towards the direction of the royal gardens. The girls left a rather baffled Prince in their wake.

***

“Did you need the look on his face?” Alice asked chuckling. “The poor man looked like a kicked puppy. Also Tilly? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

Drizella gave a Alice a small smile and opened the door that led to the gardens. “What’s wrong with Tilly? It’s a nice name.” Alice just grunted in response.

It was early morning now and the sunrise was painting the garden in bright colours as it’s light touched the flowers.

They both stepped out into the garden, Alice looking about brimming with curiosity, Drizella relaxed for the first time since they had arrived at the castle. She wandered over to some of the flowers, admiring their beauty, she had to admit, the castle kept a very nice garden.

“Is that a hedge maze?” Alice’s excited voice floated over. Drizella turned away from the flowers to look in the direction that Alice was pointing. “Can we go in?” She asked grinning at the prospect.

Drizella sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure, why not. It’s not like we have anything better to do right now.”

That’s the spirit.” Alice said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the maze.

***

“We’re lost.”

“That’s the point of a maze Dru. If a maze was easy to navigate there wouldn’t be much point to it would there?”

Drizella huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  

“What way now? It’s your turn to pick a direction.”

They had been doing this since they entered the maze. Alice would pick a direction then Drizella would take a turn. It was midafternoon now, they had been wandering for hours, Drizella was starting to get tired, she had considered magicing them both out, but Alice seemed to be having a genuinely good time and she found herself not wanting to ruin that. Drizella looked around at her options. They could either go straight, left or right. She thought for a moment. “We go left.” She declared confidently striding off in that direction. Alice nodded and followed after her.

They rounded the corner and stopped short. That had entered what was most likely the center of the maze. It was a large clearing filled with classical sculptures and a small fountain.

“All this place needs is a tea party and a hatter and it would be just like Wonderland.” Alice observed walking farther into the clearing. She found a nice patch of grass and flopped down onto it sprawling out on her back. “I am butched.” She declared.

“This is stupid, we should go back to the castle.” Drizella huffed crossing her arms in annoyance.

“You know you can drop the act.” Alice said staring up at the sky.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Drizella sniffed.

“The whole I’m better than everyone else, above everything act. It’s just us,” Alice sat up and lent over slightly whispering loudly. “I won’t tell anyone.” She said with a smirk.

Drizella stared at her a moment, and then finally sighed walking over to sit beside Alice. After a moment Drizella spoke. “You’ve been to Wonderland?” She asked remembering what Alice had said earlier.  

“Yeah, I was there for a while after I lost my Papa. I went a lot of other places though, I saw the whole world- worlds.” Alice amended staring at the sky.

“I’ve never been anywhere. Mother wouldn’t let me. This is the longest I’ve ever been away from that woman.” Drizella said drawing her knees up and resting her chin on them. “How did you wind up in Wonderland?” She asked quietly.

“I followed a rabbit, he led me to a hole and I fell through, next thing I know up is down and I’m in Wonderland.”  
  
“You followed a rabbit?” Drizella asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Yeah, a white one. He well- he kinda looks like that cloud up there.” Alice said pointing up at the sky.

Drizella followed to where she was pointing and frowned. “I don’t see anything.”

“You just need a change in perspective. Here lie down, and you’ll see.” Alice said patting the ground beside her.

Drizella rolled her eyes and laid back. “I still don’t see anything.” She huffed annoyed. Alice shuffled over until their shoulders were touching and pointed.

“See? It’s right up there. You just gotta scrunch up your eyes a bit.”

After a few moments Drizella finally saw a large fluffy cloud that did look slightly like a rabbit. “I see it!” Drizella said proud of herself.

“Like I said, you just need to change your perspective a bit.”

Drizella smiled genuinely that time and looked at Alice, surprised by how close they actually were. Alice was still looking at the clouds, giving Drizella a good view of her profile. She studied the slope of her nose and the way side of her mouth curved into a crooked smile. She was starting to feel hot again, it’s just the sun she told herself.

“Ok, now it’s your turn to pick one…” Alice said trailing off slightly as she looked at Drizella, apparently she hadn’t realized how close they were either. For a long moment they stared at each other, the air around them heavy with tension. Drizella could have sworn that Alice was slowly leaning in, but before she could be sure she forced herself to look away back up at the clouds. Beside her Alice coughed and returned her attention skyward as well. Drizella shut her eyes and mentally berated herself for being so stupid.

She started to study the clouds trying to find one that looked like something, when a question popped into her head. “Why are you helping me?” She asked Alice.

“I thought we already agreed, I help you, you help me.”

“I know that. I mean… you work for Rumplestiltskin, he can probably help you find you father easily. So why me?”  
  
“I don’t need help finding my father… my heart was cursed by a witch. She made it so that we could never touch my papa again or he would die of a poisoned heart. I asked Rumplestiltskin about it and he said curses like that… they take time to break. I’ve already waited so long. I’m tired, I just want to hug my dad and not risk killing him.”

Drizella laughed humorlessly. “It sounds like we have the exact opposite problem. I’m trying to get rid of my mother and all you want to do is find yours.”

“That’s some cruel irony right there, that is.” Alice said grinning ruefully.

“Yeah.” Drizella said softly. “That is.”

***

“Ok we are officially lost, again.”  Drizella said chuckling at Alice’s futile attempts to jump high enough to see over the top of the fifteen foot tall hedge.

Alice grinned putting her hands on her hips. “This would be a lot faster if you magiced us out of here you know.”

“No way, watching you try to navigate this maze is much more entertaining. What happened to ‘the point of the maze is to be difficult to solve.’” Drizella said in her best imitation of Alice.

“Ok fine” Alice said snorting at her poor attempt at her accent “give me a boost up then? I’ll see if I can get a better look from the top of the hedge.”

“You're seriously going to climb that thing?” Drizella asked doubtfully.

“Yeah, now come on give me a leg up.”

Drizella put her hands together and did her best to boost Alice up the hedge. It was much taller then them so Alice resorted to scrambling up the side of it. Drizella watched her climb a small smile on her face.

“There you are!” A voice called starling her out of her stare. She turned around to see Gregor jogging over to her. “My love, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing in the Lover’s Maze he asked bewildered.

“Tilly wanted to see the maze, and since you’ve been so busy with running the castle, I decided to humor her. I’m so glad you found me. We’ve been wandering for hours.” Drizella said laying her hand on his arm. “Wait, what do you mean ‘Lover’s Maze?” She asked with a slight frown appearing on her face.

“This maze is enchanted. We used to have a tradition in our family that the heir to the throne would take his potential bride to be into the maze, if that found the center in meant that they were to be great loves and good rulers. If they could not… well then the heir would try again with a new candidate. My father found it a rather stupid idea and never did it. My great-grandfather was the last person to successfully navigate the maze.” Gregor said with a smile. “If you would like, maybe we can try it later? I’ve read the center had a very romantic fountain…”

Before Drizella could answer there was a shout and Alice fell off of the hedge and slammed into the ground. “Tilly!” Drizella shouted pushing past Gregor and running over to her. “Are you ok? Is anything broken?” She asked worry clear in for voice as she frantically looked for any injuries.

“Ow,” Alice mumbled. “I fell on my wrist bad…” She muttered

“Ok hold still I take us back to the castle.” With a wave of her hand she teleported her and Alice back to the main entrance room of the castle. “Help! Someone get a doc- _omph_.” The rest of Drizella’s plea was muffled by Alice’s hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. But I think we worked on making the Prince jealous. You didn’t see his face, but I think you’ll be able to get whatever you want from him.” Alice grinned mischievously. “I’m gonna make myself scarce. You come find me in the forest again after you’ve gotten what you need, then you can help me, yeah?”

Drizella nodded dumbly and watched as Alice darted out of the room moments before a rather concerned Gregor walked into the main entrance.

“There you are! Are you ok?” Gregor asked running over to her a concerned look on his face. He gave her a quick once over. “You didn’t tell me that your friend was a sorcerer!” He said.

“She uh-” Drizella stumbled slightly, surprised that Gregor had thought it was Alice who was the one with magic. On the upside he didn’t suspect her which could be good for later. “She wouldn’t let me say. She works for my mother.” Drizella spat out trying to put as much venom into her words as she could. She took the confused look on Gregor's face as a cue to continue. “My mother plans to steal my heart for herself, once she has it and we wed she will use it to control the kingdom.”

“We must stop her!” Prince Gregor said fury in his eyes. “Where is the girl, we’ll start with a swift execution for her.”

“No!” Drizella shouted grabbing his arm. At the look on the Gregor’s face, she quickly backtracked, trying to regain control of the situation. “When she brought me here I- I punched her and she ran away, there is no use trying to find her... cause of her magic.” She lamely, internally wincing, that was literally the dumbest excuse she had ever heard.

“Very well.” Gregor conceded. “But what of your mother?” He asked taking her hands in his.

Drizella blinked, she couldn't believe it, Gergor was even stupider than she could have imagined. She almost felt bad about her plan to kill him. Almost, her goal was all that mattered, nothing and no one would stop that. “We go to her ourselves and deal with her. She must be stopped before she destroys the kingdom.”  
  
Prince Gregor nodded, “Very well, I will send for the royal guard to accompany us.”  
  
“No.” Drizella said firmly. “We can’t waste time waiting for them, it might alert Mother, she has spies everywhere.” Drizella said casting her gaze about the room as if there was one hidden there watching in secret. “She wants to rip my heart out, we have no time to waste!”

“I will not let anyone hurt my future bride! We shall go just the two of us, once Lady Tremaine is defeated we shall be wed. Have no fear, I will protect you.”

Drizella nodded tightly and started to lead the Prince out of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact about the chapter-  
> In the show Prince Gregor never refers to Drizella by her name, I continued that in the story. Drizella's mother views her as a tool to be used, in this case bringing back Anastasia. Gregor not saying her name is a play on the idea that he views her in a similar manner, a tool. It also highlights her lack of agency in their arranged marriage. Drizella thinks of him only as the Prince at the end of the chapter, he has lost his agency and become her tool in her plans with her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Drizella screamed, she felt like she had been falling for forever, in reality it had probably only been a few minutes. One second she had been in Wonderland, preparing to poison Henry Mills heart, and the next, fricken Alice had thrown a mirror on her. Luckliy, she had managed to keep a hold of the mushroom she needed, all she had to do is find Henry when she eventually got out of this damn mirror.

As she was falling she saw a light appearing up ahead of her, she blinked against the brightness as it got closer and closer and then suddenly…  _ whack _ ! She hit the ground with a loud grunt. Drizella rolled onto her back groaning as she tried to orient herself. She was in a forest, but the question was, is she still on Wonderland? Or somewhere else?

“And a hello to you to.” 

Drizella whipped around to see a rather pissed off looking Alice leaning against and tree and glaring at her. “Where- where am I? What did you do to me?!”

“Relax, the mirror sent you back to our realm, I figured we should have a chat, so I set up a mirror for you to come out of.” Alice said gesturing to a mirror that was leaning against a tree, her expression suddenly hardened and she stormed towards Drizella, fury in her eyes. “You lied to me! You told me you could break my curse, you didn’t even try! And then you went and tried to curse someone else. I nearly killed my Papa.” Alice yelled, tears in her eyes. 

Drizella flinched, guilt settling in her stomach like hot lead. “It wasn’t personal, I needed the mushroom, I’m going to cast my own curse and in order to do that I have to make some difficult decisions.”   


“Like killing that Prince?” Alice asked. “Yeah Henry told me all about that one the way back to this realm. You’re a right piece of work, you know that?” 

“I'm sorry.” Drizella said softly tears pricking her eyes. She looked away, anywhere but Alice’s eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I just, I  _ have _ to do this.” She let out a shaky breath. “All these years my mother has abused me and pushed me down, controlled everything I’ve ever done. All I wanted was her approval, I tried to be the perfect daughter and after all of that, I found out she wants to rip out my heart and give it to my sister, on the off chance it  _ might _ bring her back… I won’t let that happen, I will never truly be free of her until I do this. I will make her pay for all she has done to me.” Drizella finished venomatly. 

“Revenge isn’t going to fix that.” Alice said frustrated.

“You don’t know that.” Drizella said bitterly.

“And you don’t know if it will.” 

“What do you want from me Alice?” Drizella asked tiredly, all she wanted to do at this point was take a long nap and forget about the shit day she’d been having.

Alice walked up to her stepping onto Drizella’s personal space. “The way I see it, I’ve helped you with two things now. You still owe me.”

Drizella barked a humorless laugh, “And what do you want?”

Alice’s flicked down to Drizella’s lips and then back up, she got the unspoken message. Drizella’s breath caught, torn between what her heart wanted and every cruel thing her mother had ever said about her suspicions in regards to her attraction to people of the same sex. 

“No surprise.” Alice said after a few moments of their stand off. “You really are the biggest coward I have ever me-”   
  
Her words were cut off as Drizella lunged forward and pulled Alice into a messy kiss. She had never kissed a girl before. It was different from kissing boys, softer. Drizella pulled back after a moment and turned to start walking away, embarrassed at her boldness. Stupid, she thought to herself, Alice was smart and pretty and funny. What would she want with her, a liar and a murderer? 

Drizella suddenly felt a hand on her arm stopping her. Alice was staring at her with an intense expression, she slowly reached over to cup Drizella’s face and pull her back in for another kiss. Drizella gasped at her gentleness, Alice used that opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, causing Drizella to moan and pull her tighter against her. After a few minutes, when air became a necessity, they pulled away panting.

“I thought- I thought you were mad at me.”

“I am- but I chucked you through a mirror and ruined your nefarious plans,” Alice said wiggling her eyebrows. “And my father is alive, so fairs fair, for now." As she spoke she gently took Drizella’s hand in hers twining their fingers together. Drizella rested her forehead against Alice’s. “You know, there are things in life that are better than revenge… You’re already free of your mother, you have magic… you could have me to... “ Alice trailed off, the implication clear, stop seeking revenge and try a shot at happiness. 

“I killed a man, and tried to ruin a relationship with two other people, I don’t deserve this, to be happy. I should go, go… seek revenge, I guess.” Drizella said, her heart no longer quiet in it. She started to pull away from Alice, but her grip tightened.

“Everyone deserves a second chance. My papa told me he used to be a murderer and an adulterer. He changed though, and he’s the greatest man I’ve ever met. A  _ good _ man. What’s the say you can’t be good as well?”

“You really think that’s possible?” Drizella asked quietly.

“You would  _ literally _ just have to stop killing people, I think you can do that, don’t you?” Alice said with a small smile. 

Drizella looked at her, feeling hopeful for the first time in a while. “...Ok.” Drizella agreed breathlessly.

“Really?” Alice said slightly surprised that she had actually agreed. 

“Let’s just say that kissing you is much more fun than murder.” Drizella said smiling broadly. Alice laughed delightedly as she was pulled back in for another kiss.

Drizella smiled happy for the first time that she could remember. Her mother may deserve to be cursed to another realm, but Alice, she didn’t. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been few weeks since Alice and Drizella’s confrontation in the woods. But in that time, Drizella couldn’t remember ever being so happy.

Alice knew the forest quiet well, and they had been staying in a network of caves near the forest during that time. Occasionally Alice would leave to go help Rumpelstiltskin with some errand, leaving Drizella to wander the forest and practice her magic undisturbed. When they were together they would visit nearby towns and villages, seeing as much of the realm as they could without attracting attention from Lady Tremaine or the Resistance. Despite living in a cave and sleeping on the floor, which Drizella was  _ not _ a fan of, she found herself content with her new life. Between Alice and her freedom, she felt like a new person. 

“You figure out how to make that move that rock yet?” 

Drizella was startled out of her concentration to see Alice walking up to her with a bag containing their lunch. She’d been spending most of her time trying to figure out how to move rocks with her mind, so far, no luck.

“No.” Drizella said frowning and pushing some stray hair that had fallen out of her bun to the side. “I’m close, I can feel it… Regina said emotion can play a big part in casting magic, I just need to find the right thing to trigger it.” 

Alice smiled sympathetically and sat down against a fallen log, her back against it. She patted the spot beside her, and Drizella joined her. They sat shoulder to shoulder both smiling like idiots. Drizella looked down fiddling with her own hands and trying to will her facial expression to stop being so stupidly happy. After a moment Alice bumped her shoulder causing her to look over. Alice quickly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. After a minute Alice pulled away, grinning.

“I brought lunch, here you go, one pickle, bacon and cheese sandwich.” Drizella blinked trying to refocus on what Alice was talking about. She eagerly took the sandwich from her and watched as Alice pulled out her own and some water for them to share. 

“Ugh, what the hell? This is gross.” Drizella said making a face after she took a rather large bite out of her sandwich.

“Oh, that would be mine.” Alice said taking the sandwich from Drizella. “Marmalade.” She said with a slight smile “Sorry about that Dru.”

“That’s  _ so _ gross.” Drizella said taking her correct sandwich as Alice took a big bite out of her’s. “I have no idea how you can eat that.” She said around a mouth full of food. “And seriously, again with the Dru name?”

“What? It’s not that bad. Would you prefer Driz? Or Dra?” Alice asked grinning mischievously. 

“I would prefer Drizella” she muttered into her lunch.

Alice snorted and wiped some of the crumbs off of Drizella’s face who flushed at the act. “I think it’s only fair, seeing how you gave me that awful name Tilly. What was that even about? It rhymes with silly.” She said wrinkling her nose. 

Drizella snorted and took a sip of water. “It’s not that bad. Its whimsical, like you. And if I remember correctly, you thought of my nickname first.”

Alice gave her a crooked smiled at that and Drizella breath caught slightly. “Maybe I should give you a more whimsical name then? I could name you after a bird, or place.” She laughed at the unamused look on Drizella’s face. “Ok then, maybe a plant? How about Cabbage? Or Rose! Oh! I know… Ivy.” She said grinning proudly.

“If you call me Ivy I’m leaving you.”

Alice laughed at her empty threat. “Ok, Dru it is then.”   
  
Drizella rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. For several minutes they sat, content in each other's company. Alice finished eating first and leaned back against the log, tilting her head up towards the midday sun. Drizella watched her, enamored with how the sun shone through her hair. 

“So I was thinking…” Drizella began, Alice hummed in acknowledgement, but said nothing. “Maybe we could join the Resistance?” At this Alice sat up surprised. “Look, I know that I’ve kinda gotten off to a rocky start with with some of them, but they’re actually trying to stop my mother and help the land.  And I’m sure they would take you in too, since you’re so well traveled, and me if I can convince them I’m not trying to kill them… I just- I don’t know… maybe I could be useful and do something right...” Drizella said quietly looking down slightly embarrassed at the idea.

“Oh…”

“Oh? I suggest we join the Resistance, and all have to you say is oh?” Drizella asked not sure if she should be offended by Alice’s lack of reaction.

“No, it’s just- My papa is in the Resistance… if I join, it could put him in danger. And to be around, but not really, I think I would break his heart.” Alice said softly. 

“I didn’t realize, who is your father? You never said.” Drizella asked turning slightly to her side to look more fully at Alice.

“Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook.” Alice said smiling proudly.

Drizella stared at her dumbfounded. “Your father is Captain Hook? ...Oh boy, I did not make a good first impression on him.” Drizella muttered.

“When did you meet him?” Alice asked surprised.

“Mother took Henry hostage when he first came here. Hook and Regina saved him, but not before I threatened to kill Henry first. Not my finest moment.”

Alice frowned slightly, “I don’t think that was my father, Henry told me that they recently met my dad. Maybe that Hook was from a different realm. Hey! That’s good for you though, still got a chance to make a good first impression.” Alice said playfully, nudging Drizella’s side. Drizella rolled her eyes scoffing, but she couldn’t hide the relieved smile. “Anyway, it’s funny you would propose that we join the Resistance because I was about to ask you how you would feel about leaving.”

“Leaving?” Drizella asked not understanding what Alice was suggesting. 

“Yeah, I still need to break my curse and I was thinking that maybe the answer was in a different realm. Like Wonderland or Oz or somewhere else entirely.  _ Not _ Neverland though, I’ve heard nothing good about the place. But I was thinking, you’ve never really gotten to travel and see the world, and this could be a good way to do it. And after we break the curse, we can join the Resistance. If you help me break it, they’ll have to trust you.” 

Drizella stared at Alice for a moment “Ok.” She finally said. 

“Ok.” Alice said grinning widely. 

Drizella smiled as well and leaned in to kiss Alice. “When do you want to go?” Drizella asked after she pulled away, slightly breathless. 

“In the morning? I have to tell Rumplestiltskin that I’m leaving, the journey there and back will take most of the night. How about we meet back here at dawn?”

“I’ll be here.” Drizella said smiling. 

Alice grinned and stood up pulling Drizella with her. “I’ve got to leave now, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes.” Drizella said nodding eagerly, unable to contain her smile. Alice kissed her quickly one last time and took off into the forest. Leaving Drizella behind her grinning like a madwoman. Thrilled to start this new journey with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nickname and secrete identity thing, is a reference to Charming and Snow White, and how their alter ego's names in Storybrooke actually came from events that happened in Fairytale Land and weren't random.


	6. Chapter 6

The first light of dawn was trickling through the trees, Drizella made her way towards the log that she and Alice had agreed to meet at. Her whole body was humming with excitement, Alice would arrive soon and then they could leave to go on their interdimensional roadtrip. Drizella sat down on the log and began to wait.

After a few minutes Alice came into view, walking towards her briskly. Drizella smiled and stood up, starting to walk to meet her.

“Catch!” Alice called out tossing a ball towards her. On instinct Drizella reached out and caught it. Suddenly a stiffness came over her body, and she was frozen in place. Her eyes flicked over to Alice confused as to why she couldn’t move. She watched as Alice pulled a wand out of her cloak and waved it, transforming into her mother.

“Hello dear.” Lady Tremaine said with her usually disapproving expression on her face. “It was quite hard to track you and that other silly little girl down. Ah yes, squid ink” she said pointing at the ball she had caught. Drizella now realized was coated in an odd substance. “It has the ability to freeze whatever magic user touches it. Stupid girl.” As she spoke, she walked over to Drizella and rooted around in her cloak pocket. “A farmer saw you and that other girl in a village a week ago buying cheese, I have spies everywhere, and I’ve had my them scouting this region ever since. _-aha-_ ” she said victoriously, pulling out the mushroom Drizella had brought with her from Wonderland.

Drizella was terrified and furious, she wanted to scream at her mother and run away at the same time, never had she felt so helpless. She watched powerlessly as her mother pulled out a knife and plunged it into the mushroom she had taken. The knife gave off a faint glow and Lady Tremaine allowed the mushroom to fall to the ground, useless.

“I’m back!” Alice’s voice sing songed from just beyond. “I even got us a good lead on where we should go firs-” Alice stopped short and she came around a tree to see Drizella frozen in place and Lady Tremaine standing beside her.

“Ah, you must be Alice. You’re just in time.”

Alice looked confusedly back and forth between the women. “What did you do to Dru? If you hurt her-”

Lady Tremaine just laughed airily and waved her hand dismissively. “She’s fine, just frozen for the time being. Now, while my daughter is… indisposed, I thought we might have a little chat.” Alice kept her distance, her eyes flicking between Drizella and Lady Tremaine. “My sources tell me that your father's heart has been cursed. You both have to be apart, or risk death.”

“What’s it to you?” Snapped Alice, circling the woman slowly.

“Why my dear, I know how to stop it.”

At this Alice stopped short staring at her surprised. “You know how to break my curse?” She asked quietly.

“I didn’t say that.” Lady Tremaine said sharply. “I said I know how to stop it. You see, my darling daughter was foolishly able to procure the same type mushroom that was used to curse your father in the first place. She picked it up while in Wonderland. I have infused its power into this knife, it has one good use.” Lady Tremaine said holding up the knife as proof. “With it’s power I can show you how to transfer your father’s cursed heart to another. You two would _finally_ be able to be together again. Of course as payment, Drizella will come with me.” Lady Tramaine finished scowling at Drizella.

Drizella’s eyes flicked panickedly between Alice and her mother. Of course Alice would take the deal, and then she would be with her mother, who knows what she would do to her. Drizella felt like crying, unfortunately the squid ink prevented her from even doing that.

“No.”

Lady Tremaine eyes narrowed. “No? Don’t be stupid girl, I am offering you what you have always wanted, besides, you barely even know the girl, believe me, she’s not worth it.

“I- I won’t let you hurt Drizella. I’ll find my own way to break the curse. Now let her go, she’s done working for you and deserves to be free.” Alice said looking at Lady Tremaine defiantly.

Drizella felt a tear run down her cheek. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imaged that someone would pick her first. That someone would care about her enough to put her before their own needs.

Alice grinned. “Besides, by the looks of it, her freedom is right around the corner, your time’s almost up.”

Lady Tremaine spun around to see that Alice was correct. A weird glow was flickering over Drizella as the squid ink was starting to wear off. “No!” she snarled and lunged at Drizella. Alice shouted and ran towards Tremaine, Drizella could only watch in horror, unable to move as her mother ran at her, knife above in hand, ready to kill her.

She was stopped inches above her chest, Alice had barely caught her in time, grabbing hold of her arm with both hands. The two of them  started to wrestle for control of the knife.

Drizella suddenly let out a loud gasp as the squid ink finally wore off. She tipped forward slightly and then regained her balance. Alice was still holding her mother off. Drizella froze, not sure what to do, she noticed her mother reaching into her cloak with her spare hand to where she kept the wand. As she started to pull it out Drizella raised her hand and concentrated.

“Stay away from her!” Drizella shouted. Suddenly her mother and Alice both flew backwards. “Alice!” Drizella yelled running over to her, she hadn’t meant to hit move them both. As she got closer she could see Alice struggling to sit up, she looked deathly pale, then she noticed the wound. Running along the top of her chest was a long deep cut, blood was pouring out. A green  glowing was emanating from where her heart was. Drizella paled as she realized in horror that when she had used her magic to separate Alice and her mother, Alice had landed on the knife.

Drizella was only a few feet from her when an invisible force hit her, knocking her through the air and into a tree. Drizella struggled to stand, her legs giving out and she fell back to the ground, stunned for the moment. Her head spinning from the blow, “Alice” she choked out practically crawling towards to her.

Lady Tremaine effortlessly walked past Drizella, her wand still in hand. She strode over to Alice who tried to shy away. It was no use, her mother had the advantage. She pulled Alice’s hand away from where it was trying to stop the bleeding. She waved her wand over the wound, closing the injury. Even from where Drizella was several yards away, she could hear Alice’s breathing become much easier. Some colour had also started to return to her face.

“What did you do to her?” Drizella demanded still struggling to stand.

“What did _I_ do to her, I think the question is what did _you_ do to her? She should have taken my offer, you stupid stupid girl. Now her heart is cursed, just like her father's. Although... this may had worked out better than I could have hoped.” Lady Tremaine mushed. “You will be unable to touch Alice without killing her, just as she can’t touch her father.” Lady Tremaine smiled cruelly.

She walked back over a stricken Drizella. She grabbed her roughly by her hair and yanked her up to look her in the eye. “You want to know what true suffering is? True suffering is being so close to having everything you could ever want, only to have it taken away at the last minute. You blackened your heart and ruined my chance at bringing back Anastasia. Well, now I’ve poisoned hers. You will _never_ be able to be with that girl.” She spat out looking at disdainfully at Alice would had tears streaming down her face.

Tremaine released Drizella’s hair roughly and let her fall back to the ground, Drizella was trying to get her lungs to work normally, she felt like all of the air had been sucked out them and like her chest was on fire. “Try and see this as a gift.” Tremaine said to Alice, pocketing the knife and wand. “If she loves you, she’ll never touch you again. And if she does try and oh I don’t know… rip out your heart to cast the Dark Curse. Well, you’ll be dead before your heart leaves your chest.” With a small smirk Lady Tremaine turned at walked away, disappearing out of sight.

For several long moments Alice and Drizella just stared at each other as the reality of their new situation settled in. Drizella shakily got to her feet and started to walk over to Alice, but she flinched back. Drizella froze a hurt expression on her face. Of course, it would be dangerous to even be near Alice now. The slightest contact could kill her. 

“This is all her fault!” Drizella snarled starting to pace like a caged animal. “She ruined everything! I was happy. _We_ were happy. I’m going to fix this.” Drizella declared a determined look in her eyes.  “I promise you, I will find a way to break your curse. We’ll be together one day, and my mother will get the vengeance she deserves.”

“Dru! Wait! We can figure this out.” Alice called out scrambling to get to her feet.

“You were right Alice, when you said you couldn’t be around your Dad, we can’t either, it’ll kill us both.” Drizella said sadly.

“No, Dru, please don’t. We can figure this out. Don’t go. _Please_ don’t leave me.” Alice begged looking at Drizella with a heartbroken expression.

Drizella had to look away, tears forming in her eyes. “Goodbye Alice.” With a wave of her hand a cloud of smoke appeared, taking her away from Alice.

***

“So, it would seem you’ve gotten yourself into quite the pickle.”  
  
Drizella whirled around to see the one and only Captain Hook leaning against the cave wall, a smirk on his face. It had been a few days since her altercation with her mother in the forest. Since then she had been holed up in a mountain cave, trying to come up with a plan to move forward.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Drizella snapped, glaring at the man.

“Relax, I’m just here to offer my services. I heard that you wanted to break a curse, and I happen to know a little bit about that particular curse.”

Drizella was quiet for a moment, then she nodded for him to continue.

“I have traveled this world and many others, realms filled to the brim with magic and knowledge, but for all that I have found, I have been unable to find a way to break the curse of a poisoned heart. I believe that the answer is hidden away, quiet cleverly, in a realm without magic.”

Drizella’s eyes narrowed. “You want help me to cast the Dark Curse?”

“Yes.” Hook said excitement in his eyes.

Drizella sighed, “I can’t cast the Dark Curse, you have to use that heart of what you love most, and it- it would mean the end for your daughter.” At her comment Captian Hook’s eyes narrowed.

“I have heard tale of a curse cast by Regina long ago-”

“Save it, she already told me the story of how she cast the Dark Curse and found her family.” Drizella said bitterly walking away from the Captain.

Captain Hook smirked. “But did she tell you about the second time she cast it?” His smile widened at her confused expression. “Oh yes,” he continued walking around her, and farther into the cave. “The second time she cast it, it was for someone else, she had to use the heart of another, since she could not use the heart of the one she loved.”

Drizella’s eyes widened at the implication of Hook’s words. “So you’re saying I need to find someone else who’s in love? And use their heart instead?” Hook nodded in affirmation. “But, that wouldn’t allow me to control the curse would it? The person who loves the one of heart I use, they would be in control of the curse.”  
  
“Not necessarily, when Regina cast the curse, another, a more powerful witch was able to steal control of the curse and use it for herself.” Drizella’s eyes widened in realization at what Hook was saying. “What do you say, you cast the Dark Curse, and I’ll tell you everything there is to know about the one on your love's heart.” Smiling, Hook held out his hand to offer her the deal.

Drizella reached out to take his hand, but pulled away at the last second, Hook’s smile disappeared. “I love the idea, really, but generally when I do business with someone, I like to know who it is. So who are you, really?”  
  
Captain Hook grinned widely and then began to transform, he shrank slightly and his hair changed colour, growing longer. “Clever girl… you can call me Gothel.” The woman said, smiling wickedly at Drizella.

Drizella smirked, “Well then Gothel, let's get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and has left such wonderful feedback, I deeply appreciate it. I will most likely continue this story, but I'm starting my finals and need to focus on that. Hopefully in mid December I'll get a chance to write some new stuff. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

“Boo!”

Drizella shrieked and dropped her bag, recoiling at the loud noise. In front of her, Tilly was doubled over laughing.

“You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless.” Tilly said wheezing. “I wish I had a camera!”

Drizella huffed in annoyance and picked up her bag, “What the hell do you want?”

“I saw you walking, and was reminded that you owe me a sandwich from out little exchange a few days ago. I am here to cash it in. What do you say?” Tilly said grinning, she reached over and attempted to give Drizella a pat on the shoulder, Drizella recoiled immediately.

_“Don’t touch me!”_

“Sorry,” Tilly said raising her hands and taking a step back. Surprised by her sudden, and rather visceral reaction “won’t happen again.”

“Make sure it doesn't.” Drizella snapped as she breathed out a sigh of relief, that last thing she needed was for Tilly to touch her, she didn’t know what exactly would happen in this realm if they did, but she doubted that it would be good.

“Sooo, about that sandwich… there happens to be a deli right across the street over there. And I know for a fact that they have marmalade subs.”

Drizella looked to where Tilly was pointing and wrinkled her nose slightly at the rundown looking deli. From the outside alone it looked like it was probably violating at least a dozen health code regulations. She would rather be caught dead in knockoff couture, then be seen in that place. “Yeah, no. I’m not going in there. Look I’ll just give you some money and you can get the sandwich yourself.” Drizella said starting to dig through her purse.

“Nu-uh, that’s not how this works.” Tilly said shaking her head with smile. “We made a deal and you have to buy me the sandwich, them's the rules.”

Drizella stopped digging through her purse and looked at Tilly, her eyes narrowing. Clearly Alice had been spending too much time with the Dark One after she had left, it would seem that his penchant for making deals had rubbed off on her. Her eyes flicked from Tilly to the disaster of the sandwich shop a few times, weighing her options.

She could say no, but she ran the risk of Tilly pursing her until the deal was complete. And she really needed Tilly to back off while the final phases of her plan fell into place. Everything was almost ready, Rodgers was so close to finding Elouise Gardener. Once she was 'found', the rest of the pieces would fall into place. Now that Drizella thought about it, Rodgers would probably need Tilly's help finding Elouise Gardener, she couldn’t afford for Tilly to be distracted trying to close some inane deal with her.

“Fine.” Drizella finally agreed, sighing and walking towards the shop. Tilly grinning and followed her.

They entered the shop and Drizella made no effort to hide her disgust. This place was even more of a dump on the inside.

“Oh calm down Ivy, just because something doesn't look how you want it, doesn't mean it's bad.” Tilly said walking past her towards the counter to make her order.

Drizella huffed and crossed her arms trying to look annoyed. It would seem that no matter who Alice was, she still had the ability to be oddly poignant. She felt a slight pang, she missed this, she missed Alice. Tilly was like looking through a mirror of Alice, warped, backwards, not quite the same and yet so close it hurt. Drizella had been avoiding her for this very reason. To be so close and so far away at the same time was painful.

She was pulled out of her musing by Tilly, who along with the cashier, were looking at her expectantly. Drizella started and walked over briskly as she realized they were waiting for her to pay for Tilly’s meal.

“Your food will be out in a minute.” The teller said after he rang up Drizella’s payment.

Alice walked over to a nearby table and took a seat. Drizella followed her over “So are we done here?” She asked fixing her jacket, she needed to leave, her mother had sent on a bunch of ridiculous errands again and she had to get back.

“Where’s the rush Ivy? Just take a sit for a moment, yeah?” Alice said kicking out the chair opposite her.

Begrudgingly Drizella took the seat across from her. “You know I have other things to do. I don’t have time to play games.”

Tilly snorted. “Of course you do, we’re all playing games here silly. Some of use are just better at it then others.”

Drizella eyes narrowed at Tilly’s comment. “Tilly, are you off your meds again?” she asked quietly, leaning in.

“What no, of course not. I already said I never want to get that mixed up again. It’s just- you have to have noticed… things here, in this place, they’re not right.”

Drizella was quiet, watching Tilly intently. She couldn’t know, that would be impossible. “What do you mean, ‘not right?’” Drizella asked using air quotes around the words.

“I don’t know… at first, it was just your mum, then Weaver’s started acting all weird and now Roni’s being strange too. I feel like the answer is so simple, but I just can’t put my figure on it. It’s like- they’re alive somehow. Does that make any sense?” Tilly asked fiddling with a napkin that was at the table.

Drizella worked her jaw, thinking, _damnit Alice_ , she was always so perceptive. “... And what about me?” Drizella asked carefully, entering Alice’s potentially lethal game of chicken, if she really was awake she needed to know as soon as possible.

Alice fixed her with a penetrating stare. “You’re always weird… but lately, it’s been different, like there’s some joke that only a few people are in on, Weaver, Roni… but you’re the only one who knows the punchline. It makes you dangerous.”

Drizella relaxed slightly, relieved, she didn’t know. If Alice was really awake she would know there was nothing to fear from her. “Well this had been great.” Drizella said standing and smiling tightly. “If you excuse me, I have other more pressing things to attend to. Enjoy the sandwich.” She said with a dismissive wave, just as the words left her mouth the cashier walked over with two sandwiches. Handing them both to Tilly.

Tilly held one of them out to Drizella a small smile on her have. “Here, this one’s for you.”

“I didn’t order a sandwich.”

“I know, I got this one for you.”

“Why would you buy me a sandwich? You have like, no money, also I was supposed to be the one to buy you food.”

Tilly shrugged, “I felt bad about scaring you, and invading your personal space, consider this my apology.” Drizella throat tightened and she tried her best to swallow down the emotion that was threatening to bubble up at Tilly’s act of kindness. “It’s not marmalade, by the way.” Tilly continued waving the sandwich slightly. Drizella grabbed it quickly, staring at it slightly uncomprehendingly. “It’s pickle, bacon and cheese, with extra cheese.” Tilly said with a smile.

“Th-Thanks.” Drizella stuttered out. Tilly smiled and nodded, walking towards the exit. “I’ll see you around Ivy.” She said giving her an exaggerated bow and the quickly left the deli.

Almost robotically Drizella left the shop and started towards the community garden where she had left her car. Still trying to wrap her head around the gift Tilly had given her. With a pang she held back tears as she remember the last gift she had been given. The violin from Cecelia on her birthday. Drizella looked up at the sky trying to hold back tears. It was just a stupid sandwich she tried to tell herself. Nevermind the fact that it was the exact same one Alice had given her so long ago in the Enchanted Forest.

Drizella wrenched open her car door and sat down trying to get her emotions under control. Tears were running down her face she ate the whole sandwich, listening to shitty music through her car radio, carbs be damned. Drizella couldn’t help but laugh slightly at how ridiculous she must look. The great Ivy Belfery brought down by a simple sandwich. 

She stared out the window and she felt her resolve harden, she was going to deal with her mother, and then she was going to break her curse. She was going to be with Alice, and she was finally going to get her happy ending. And nothing was going to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I am back. Enjoy the new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Alice stood in front of the frozen statue of Drizella, a distraught look on her face. This was the closest she had been to her in about two years. Her heart ached, she missed Dru so much. After Drizella had run away, Alice had spent weeks searching the forest and surrounding area trying to find her. She had no luck. Eventually Alice had returned to Rumplestiltskin, hoping that he would help her find a way to either break her curse, or give her some information on the whereabouts of Drizella. Unfortunately Dru had was not so easy to find, until she had made her appearance to deliver her prophecy to the Mills’ family, no one had heard from her.

Alice sighed examined the statue before her. Drizella’s face was caught in a twisted sneer, Alice barely recognized her, she was afraid of how much the sorceress might have changed since they had parted.

“Oh Dru, you shouldn’t have left, we could have figured this out together.” Alice muttered, her hand reaching out to stroke the statues face.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alice spun around to see Rumplestiltskin observing her with a sad expression on his face. “Your heart is still cursed, if you touch her, you run a very good chance of hurting yourself. And then, whatever she has done to bring you together, will all be for nothing.” He said gesturing at Drizella’s prone form.

“You think she terrorized the Mill's family and got herself turned into a statue to be with me?” Alice asked sarcastically, retracting her hand.

“Take it from someone who has not always done the most honorable thing to protect the ones he loves, whatever Drizella’s intentions, she’s doing this for you.”

Alice made a frustrated noise and stormed away from the statue, “I didn’t ask her to do this, to threaten and hurt people, she should have stayed, we could have figured this out together. It seems like all she cares about now is her power.”

“Drizella has not had an easy life, it has been one of little love and abuse, people like her, me, even Regina, we don’t always know how to love properly, to do the right and good thing. It takes time. She’s trying her best, and she's doing it the only way she knows how.”

“You can’t use love as an excuse for doing wretched things!” Alice shouted, her frustration with the situation coming to a head.

“I’m not saying that.” Rumplestiltskin said raising his hands slightly, trying to calm her down. “Drizella will have to answer for what she has done eventually, we all do. For now it would seem her punishment is this stone prison, though I doubt it will last.”

“She should have stayed.” Alice whispered sadly.

Rumplestiltskin gave her a sympathetic look. “You refused to stay with you father, he has the same curse as you. How is this any different?” He asked quietly.

“She’s alone. My Papa, he has friends, people he can rely on and call family. Dru is alone, she’s been so alone her whole life. I dont- I dont want that for her.”

“I understand, but for now there is nothing we can do. Eventually Drizella will be freed, and then we will all have to deal with her reckoning. Until then, we should go.”

“Go?” Alice asked frowning slightly.

“Like I said, we all have to answer for what we have done. I intend to find this Guardian and take whatever fate they decide for me. To do that, I am going to leave this realm. You are more then welcome to join, perhaps we can find some answers for a cure to your curse.”

Alice smiled slightly and nodded. She walked about over to Drizella’s statue and stood before her, taking one last long look. “Goodbye my love, we will meet again, I know it. Try not to loose yourself before then.” Alice blew the statue a kiss and then turned around to follow Rumplestiltskin.

It was time for a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I am dealing with an extreme case of jetlag. I have an outline and I am working on getting the next part of the story out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning on finishing this story, but I got a really nice comment a few weeks back, and I'm inspired to try and finish this story.

Drizella strolled through the park a smirk on her face. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, birds were singing, and her mother had been arrested the night before. Hook had found Gothel, putting them that much closer to their goals. Soon everything would be right in the world. Soon she could be with-

“Hey! Piss off!”

Drizella was snapped out of her haze by the sound of Tilly’s voice. She was standing in front of a rather scary looking man that had to be more than twice her size. They  in the parking lot near the park. The large guy had his hand around Tilly’s backpack in an iron grip. She was hitting his arm with her fist although it seems to not be working. Drizella frowned, was no one seriously noticing that Tilly was being mugged in broad daylight? Stupid curse, not being seen was Alice’s, but seriously, no one noticing a mugging? That was just ridiculous.

Drizella shouldered her bag and strode forward “Hey- Hey!” she shouted trying to get the pair before things escalated further. “Back off!” Drizella shouted pulling out some bear mace. The assailant, upon seeing the larger than average canister of pepper spray, let go and quickly took off. “Are you ok?” Drizella asked Tilly, concern in her voice.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. He wanted my watches.” Tilly said shaking her bag, there was a muffled banging sound from inside that Drizella could only assume was her watch collection. “Thanks.” Tilly said giving Drizella a small smile. “Oh, how are you? I heard about your mum.” 

“I am great.” Drizella said with a broad grin.

“Really?” Tilly asked as the two of them started walking down the middle of the road.

“Oh yeah, she was horrible. I think jail suits her much better.”

Tilly let out a small laugh and nodded. They walked to the end of the parking lot, where it opened up onto the street. “Hey I was wondering…” Tilly said stopping suddenly and turning around to look at Drizella. “Your mum, she was keeping the Eloise Gardener woman locked up, yeah?”

Drizella nodded and crossed her arms wondering where Tilly was going with this.

“Why?”

“Oh um…” Drizella trailed off trying to think of a possible answer to Tilly’s question. As she frantically tried to think of something she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. A car was screeching around the corner towards them, most definitely breaking the speed limit for the area. The street that they were standing in the middle of. No time to think, only to react, Tilly was about to be hit by the car. 

“Look out!”

Drizella realized her mistake a second too late, her hand automatically shot out to shove Tilly out of the cars way, her hand touching the bare skin of Tilly’s collar. The last thing Drizella was Tilly’s face turn ashen and then the world went blank.

***

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Drizella groaned and slowly pried her eyes open, everything hurt. Her head lolled to the side as she tried to look around and take in the room she was in more fully. She was in a hospital room, there was a curtain to her right acting as a divider between her and another patient. Wincing at the pain she was in Drizella tried to sit up, suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her back down.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. You were hit by that car pretty hard.”

Drizella froze, she was distantly aware that the heart monitor had started beeping a little faster. Standing above her was a rather pissed off Regina. 

“What do you want?” Drizella asked scowling at her previous mentor.

“You have something I want, and now you’re going to give it to me.” Regenia said leaning over Drizella menacingly. In the background the machine started to beat faster.

“You’re not going to hurt me. You’re all bark and no bite.” Drizella taunted.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Regina hissed pushing Drizella down onto the bed. With her other hand she reached over and applied pressure to Drizella’s abdomen, pressing down on her ribs slightly. Drizella let out a sharp breath as pain shot through her. “You’re forgetting, I was the  _ evil _ queen. And you crossed a line when you came after Henry. And you have several broken ribs.”

“Fuck you.” Drizella bit out panting slightly from the intense pain.

“Where is the cure?” Regina shouted pressing harder as Drizella choked in pain.

She had to think fast, yes she had woken Regina up so that she could find the cure for Henry, but she couldn’t just give Regina the cure, if the curse was broken to early it could ruin everything. “Ok-” Drizella gasped out “ok, I’ll tell you, just please stop.”

Regina immediately removed her hand, the pain receded slowly and the heart rate monitor returned started to return to normal. “You need magic, and a symbol of Henry’s love with Ella, you can use the object as a magical workaround for true loves kiss.” Drizella said panting slightly from the agony she was in.

“That doesn't sound like traditional magic.” Regina said with a frown. 

“It’s not, it’s voodoo.”

“I don’t know how to perform voodoo magic.” 

“Well that sounds like a you problem, doesn't it? Now if you would be so kind as to leave, I gave you your answer, now go figure it.” Drizella said waving her hand airily and fighting the exhaustion that was threatening to overtake her.

“If it turns out you lied to me... ” Regina said leaning it close to Drizella “You will regret it.” With that Regina stood up and swept out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Drizella breathed a sigh of relief and scrubbed a hand down her face. That should be able to buy her enough time. The poison could have been cured by a potion, but this way was more time consuming and would require Regina to eventually find and work with Dr. Facillier, wherever the hell he was. Drizella lay in her bed quietly, her mind whirling, all she wanted to do was pass out again. Unfortunately she still had work to do.

Behind the curtain, Drizella head a groan, it sounded as if someone was walking up. Wincing slightly Drizella reached over and tugged the curtain back. On the other side was Tilly who was slowly opening her eyes. Drizella breathed a sigh of relief as she took in the blonde. With all of the excitement of her minor torture session with Regina, she had forgotten about the entire reason she had been in hospital to begin with. Tilly looked pale and drawn, but definitely not dead, it would seem that being in a world without magic had dampened the effects of the curse enough to not kill Alice the moment they accidentally touched. Still, Drizella would rather that never happen again. 

“Dru?” Alice said groggily as if she was waking for a dream, she stared at Drizella in confusion. Drizella’s heart stopped, behind her the machine went quiet for a minute before it started beeping again. 

“What did you say?” Drizella whispered shocked.

Alice blinked and shook her head sitting upright in her bed. “Sorry, I- I just… I thought I was someone else for a minute.” She said smiling at the other girl, her smile turned into a frown after a moment as she took in her surroundings. “Ivy, why are we in a hospital?”

Drizella’s heart dropped, whatever had allowed Alice to remember her, even for just a second was gone. “Oh um, I was hit by a car. You freaked out and they had to bring you here as well. Panic attack, I think.” Drizella said thinking fast.

Tilly nodded slowly clearly not remembering what had really happened. She continued to observe the room. “I feel like death.” She said wrinkling her nose and rubbing her chest, right above her heart.

Drizella snorted, Tilly had no idea how close she had come to dying. Before she could respond the door was flung open and detective Rogers runs into the room, a worried expression on his face. 

“Tilly!” He said concern colouring his voice “Are you alright?” He said rushing forward and pulling her into a hug. Tilly smiled at the affection and returned the hug. Drizella looked away, trying to give the two a moment. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, a little confused as to why exactly I’m here. Also I think I have heartburn? Can you get that at twenty-five?” Tilly said touching the spot above her heart in confusion.

Rogers smiled and patted her shoulder. “No, I don’t think so. I talked to the doctor and he said you could leave once you woke up. They're not exactly sure what happened to you, but apparently they did some tests and you seem fine.”

“Weird.” Tilly said tilting her head to the side. “Not the weirdest thing to ever happen to me obviously, but up there.”

Rogers smiled and nodded. “If you’re up for it we can leave now, get some marmalade sandwiches on the way home?” 

“That sounds great!” Tilly said with a big grin and hoping out of bed. “Ivy, you wanna come?”

“I think I’m gonna have to stay, I apparently have some broken ribs.” Drizella said trying to sound airy.

“Oh,” Tilly said frowning at Drizella’s comment. “You know what, detective Rogers, I think I’ll stay here for a while. Keep Ivy company till she can leave.”

“No it’s fine.” Drizella said waving them away. “I'd prefer to be alone right now anyway, go get some of that disgusting food.” Drizella said with a tight smile. Tilly didn’t look convinced. “I’m serious Tilly, go. I’ll find you later and we can hang out or something.”

“Promise?” Tilly asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, I promise. Now go eat.” Drizella said trying to sound harsh. It didn’t work, Tilly just laughed and followed the detective out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. 

Drizella breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut. She was glad Alice had reunited with her dad, even if it was in another realm and they were curse to not know who they really. Drizella settled back in her bed and started to contemplate her next move. Things where coming together much more quickly then she had anticipated. She needed to be ready for what was to come. eventually Drizella was lulled back to sleep by the steady beeping of her monitor.  


End file.
